


The Impossible Mistake

by The_Scriptor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scriptor/pseuds/The_Scriptor
Summary: The Doctor is lonely and grieving after losing Rose, Martha and most importantly Donna, after the events of The Stolen Earth and Journeys End. A young girl of fourteen years is in London, and she practically lives in the Doctor Who fandom. What will happen when the two meet? What becomes of the strange girl?





	1. The Meeting

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS console, hands in his pockets, as he did so often these days. The Doctor couldn't get over the fact he had just lost Donna. Even worse, he had lost Rose again. He knew she would be alright, she had his meta crisis double to love. The TARDIS suddenly jolted, throwing the Doctor to the ground, her time rotor slowing to a stop, as the wheezing, groaning noise subsided. 'Where am I now?' the Doctor thought, slightly angry that the TARDIS had left the time vortex without his control. He stood up, grabbing one of the screens around the console. "Earth, 2022. Not a bad year," then he looked at which country he was in. "How come you've brought me back to England, old girl?" the Doctor asked out loud to the TARDIS. The TARDIS groaned in response. He walked down the ramp and out of the control room, grabbing his long brown coat as he walked past, and through the doors.

* * *

"Wow. I didn't think she would make that move," I muttered to myself as I watched the ball race down the field. Playing field hockey in England was a lot different to playing back home in Australia. For one, it was a different style of play. I stood a couple of metres from the goal line, watching the ball, guessing at the carrier's every move. You had to think like that when you're a goalie. My mind was running through the many different things she could do, my hands raised, ready if she decided to flick. She was only a few metres from the circle when my teammate Sarah ran in front of her, stick down, ready to tackle. The ball carrier did what my mind had anticipated, and flicked the ball over Sarah's stick, she ran towards goals, but I was ready. I took a large but elegant sidestep and ran towards her. As I ran, I dropped to the ground she freaked as I slid towards her, losing control of the ball as I came to slide tackle. I kicked the ball to my other defender, and she sped up the field, passing to our Inner as she went.

As soon as we got back to the hotel, I collapsed on my bed. I was sharing a room with Sarah, Tara and Indi. I reached for my small portable DVD player and grabbed my bag of discs. "Doctor Who again?" Tara moaned.

"Hey! It's all I packed to watch, and I don't see anything wrong with a time-travelling alien with two hearts and a box that's bigger on the inside!" I replied, annoyed that Tara was already over my favourite TV show. This was only our first stop around Europe, and it was England! The capital (other than Cardiff) of Doctor Who. I love Doctor Who, my favourite is the Tenth incarnation. Indi ran over and sat on the bed next to me. She was a couple of years older than me but was just as intrigued as I was. I had just turned the sound up so Indi could hear when I heard the wheezing, groaning noise the TARDIS makes. I paused the episode we had just started to watch, 'Human Nature' but I could still hear it, we all could now.

I walked to the door, Indi in tow, and looked out into the hallway. My jaw dropped as I saw the wooden structure in front of me, I could hear Indi gasp behind me as she saw it as well. I closed the door to a crack and jumped as the TARDIS door opened. A tall figure, with tousled brown hair, a brown, pinstripe suit and brown coat that was skimming the floor, stepped out of the TARDIS.

* * *

**The Doctor's POV**

As I turned back around, after closing the TARDIS door, of course, I see one of the doors along the hallway I was standing in, close. I hear giggling from the room beyond, like a group of excited fan-girls were in the moment, and watching a video. I start to walk along the corridor, painted an off white when a door behind me opened. I turned around with a quick spin on my feet, to face a young girl. "Hello," I say rather cautiously to the girl.

* * *

**My POV**

My head span as I looked into the Doctor's soft, brown, eyes. He had that look, where it seemed he didn't know what to say. "Hi," my voice sounding unusually light.

"I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you," he acknowledged my wandering expression as if he saw it every day. He held out his hand, as if for me to shake it. I took the chance and gripped his hand, and shook, his skin warm beneath my cold fingers.

"I'm Lauren," I replied as he shook my hand vigorously. Behind me, Indi stepped out from our room. Her jaw dropped even more when she saw who was standing in front of her. I glared at her and she snapped her mouth shut. The Doctor looked at me in that confused way, like when you don't know what's going on. I had told her in my mind, _Close your mouth! He doesn't know!_ I don't know why, but ever since I was a kid, I've been able to fend others off with my thoughts, as if they could hear them for themselves.

I could feel a buzzing at the back of my mind, I didn't know what it was, but that is when everything went black.

* * *

**Indi's POV**

Lauren just collapsed right in front of me. I ran to her, grasping her arm before she hit the ground. The Doctor grabbed her other arm, his instincts to help probably coming into play. I push the door to our room shut with my foot. Then I'd realized what had happened. I heard her in my head. _My head!_ I didn't know why, but from then on, I felt excited. The Doctor helped me lean her up against the TARDIS doors, but I'd noticed some suspicious lumps on her back.

"Doctor," I started in a questioning tone, "what are those lumps?" He looked up at me, his deep, brown eyes looking straight into my cloudy grey ones.

"I don't know exactly," He answered felling the lumps on Lauren's back, "but I think they might be sprouts."

"Sprouts?" I asked, confused.

"Wing sprouts," He explained like he'd had had to repeat this many times over.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren wakes up to find she's in the TARDIS.

**The Doctor's POV**

I don't even know how she's growing wings, but she is. And why can I feel that familiar buzzing sensation at the back of my mind? Anyway, at least for now she's asleep, that would be very painful of she was still awake. I wonder why that other girl is staring at me, she seems bewildered. I unlock the TARDIS door so I can check on Lauren fully. I wave my hand in a gesture that the other girl takes as to go inside first. I hear her gasp and I think to myself, 'Knew that was coming!' "It's bigger on the inside!" I hear her say, mouthing the words behind her.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed!"

"Don't do that with me, mister," she exclaims annoyed, then she claps her hands over her mouth. I was generally confused about what she meant, but from her reaction, it was probably not something she should have said. Lauren groans in my arms as I carry her inside, the stems of her wings growing longer by the second.

"By the way, seeing as you didn't ask, my name is Indi," the other girl scowls at me, then picks up her friend's legs, helping me carry her to one of the rooms. Once we put Lauren down on the bed, I noticed that little buds of feathers had started to grow out of the skin-like covering over the new bones. Bright red and gold feathers starting to grow along the bones, a troubling thought, but as they became longer and thicker, I wasn't as worried. Well, I wasn't worried until I saw what had happened to her hair. Her hair had been a strong golden blonde when I'd met her outside, but now it had long streaks of brown. Mousse brown, like mine. Now I was really worried because hair doesn't change colour like that, it takes time, and maturing.

"Uuuggghhh," Lauren groaned. I snapped myself back into reality, to realise she was waking up. I quickly put my fingers on her neck to check her pulse. I snatched back my hand when I felt what her heart was doing, or should I say _hearts_?

* * *

**Indi's POV**

I was sitting next to Lauren on the bed we'd laid her down on. I couldn't get over the fact that I was sitting right across from the real Doctor! It was really him! I snapped myself out of my trance by shaking my head, and I did this just before the Doctor leaned over and touched her neck, but jumped back so suddenly I thought he might have been zapped by something or other. His eyes told the whole story, they were wide open and the pupils dilated. He was shocked, not by electricity, but Lauren. Had she done something to him?

He ran out of the room, leaving me to sit and watch him go. He came back about a minute later, holding a stethoscope. Now I was really worried about what he had felt. Was her heart beating to slowly, to fast? He put the end of the stethoscope on Lauren's chest, to the left side, then to the right. The shock on his face grew deeper, so I snatched the stethoscope from him, earning a 'Hey!' from him, put the earpieces in and the metal end on her chest. I know why he was shocked now. She had two _hearts._ My face changed to utter shock and surprise, as it isn't every day you have one of your roommates changes into some alien being.

"Even I don't know exactly what's going on here, but I know that she'll be fine when she wakes up, Indi," the Doctor told me in a relaxed tone. I stared at the Doctor with only one question in my eyes, how? The Doctor got up, waving for me to follow, so I got up and did just that.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

What happened? And why am I in this room? Hang on, isn't this one of the TARDIS's spare bedrooms? Oh. My. God. I'm actually in the TARDIS! Ouch. Why does my back hurt so much?

I sat up and looked behind me, my eyes widening at the sight that I saw. Then my body fell back onto the bed as I felt a sudden pain in my chest. "Doctor?" I tried. "Indi? Anyone there?"

Just as I was about to get up to look around, the Doctor poked his head around the door. "You ok?" he asks me as I try to sit up with my legs hanging over the side of the bed. I nod, telling him that I would be alright after some time of getting used to my wings. He walked over to me, put my arm over his shoulder, and helped me get up. He was a bit too tall for me and had to crouch slightly as we walked into the control room. I was used to walking around like this, as I did it so often with my friends back home, that it didn't really bother me about having my arm in this position.

The Doctor leads me down to a small door underneath the control mechanisms, which I shuffle along, with his help. I still couldn't get my balance right and had to keep hold of him for support. Even though it probably looked a bit odd, I enjoyed it, and his company. We walked for a long time, and I started to wonder when this tunnel ended when I saw light ahead. I turned my head to look at the Doctor, my wings now spread for balance, I had just started to get my balance when he grabbed my waist. He picked me up easily and placed me in front of him. Before I knew it, he had his arms around me in a tight hug, making sure that he wasn't over my wing joints.


	3. One Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Lauren figures out partially what she is.

**Lauren's POV**

I had no idea what he was doing, hugging me at a time like this, I must remind him of someone. My feet weren't touching the ground so I flapped my wings to get his attention. He must have got the message because he bent over slightly to make sure my feet were at least touching. We slowly fell to the ground, into a kneeling position. Then he told me what I needed to know. He told me all about his adventures and his friends. He told me that he had left Rose with his double, and how he had come to marry Queen Elizabeth I.

I was listening intently as he talked, it was interesting hearing about his adventures from his point of view. When he had finished, we both had tear stains on our faces. It was difficult staying close to him while he talked, but I had managed to keep him in my arms. I stood up, more tears starting to fall down my face, and walked towards the end of the corridor. The Doctor quickly got up, and followed, leading me to a massive room with tall, leafy trees and an enormous lake in the middle. A tingle rushed through my body at the sight, the TARDIS had probably made this room for me. I started to flap my wings intently, rising up off the ground. I smiled at the Doctor and he grinned back. I flew up into the trees, the Doctor watching my progress. I was flying over the lake when a sudden pain shot through my spine. The last thing I remember is the blackness surrounding me.

* * *

When I woke up, I was drenched. I must have fallen into the lake when I'd passed out, but the Doctor was soaked as well, so I know he must have dived in after me. He had his back turned, and I sat up, searing pain in my right side. I yelped as the pain hit me, the Doctor turning to face me.

"How old are you, Lauren?" he asks in a polite tone.

"Fourteen," I reply, looking down at myself. I was still taller than most of the other kids in my age group, but I had had many growth problems. He looked surprised at this information. He turned his head to look at the tallest tree, which I had flown up to earlier.

A few moments later, I tried to stand, but I fell back down to the ground. The pain in my side was too much to stand. So I tried asking about what had happened.

"Doctor, what happened? What am I?" I felt comfortable talking to him as if being a stranger to me (sort of) wasn't a problem.

"To answer your first question, you blacked-out, mid-flight, and fell into the lake. To answer your second question, I honestly am not sure. But feel your heartbeat, that might give us some clue to what you are." I followed his instructions, and put two fingers to my neck. I listened closely, trying to hear my heartbeat over all other sounds. I had always had extremely high scenes, especially my hearing and smell. It didn't take me long to find my pulse, but I was snapped out of concentration when I heard it. Two hearts. I opened my eyes to stare into the Doctor's. He stared back, with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Time Lord," I say quietly, not breaking the stare. His eyes widened when I named his species, him probably not knowing about what I had seen.

"How... How do you know?" He asks, tripping over his words. I tap the side of my head, then, when he didn't say anything, I explained.


End file.
